


Oh, Professor

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Husbands, Lingerie, M/M, Professor Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance and his Husband Shiro are trying something new...





	Oh, Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiccupthesmol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupthesmol/gifts).



> Sorry it's so late Bean happy belated Xmas/New year's !! I hope you enjoy!!!

“Baby.” Shiro said, his eyes straying down between his legs. 

 

Lance looked up to lock eyes with Shiro. The cock resting deep in his throat as he rumbled some form of reply, all while his hand pet Shiro’s inner thigh. 

 

“Comfortable?” Shiro said, his eyes betraying his worry. This was Lance’s idea, and he really wanted to try whatever Lance wanted to do. This just happened to be it. 

 

Lance nodded, bobbing his mouth up and down smoothly. From where Shiro sat he could see Lance’s cute dick wrapped in the silk panties he wore while a criss-crossing ribbon wrapped around Lance’s torso. He curled his lips after Shiro continued to stare. 

 

Shiro wouldn’t complain about this lovely display... he had just wanted to make sure Lance was safe. They had been married for almost two years now, and Lance seemed particularly fond of the cock warming idea. This was the first time he’d ever warm Shiro’s cock… and it would be while he grades his students papers. 

 

Luckily almost everything was digital these days. Otherwise Shiro might feel as if his sex life would cling to any physical copies… which definitely didn’t need to end up in any of his student’s hands. 

 

It was a slow process while trying to ignore the constant slow roll of Lance’s tongue on the underside of his cock. These poor student’s work might not get finished until monday during his break time at this rate. 

 

Shiro started to get a little better at ignoring how well Lance was sucking down his cock. Or well, until Lance pulled off almost completely, and simoustianely sent a shock wave down from the tip of his dick. His reaction was instant as his hand’s found Lance’s hair. 

 

That little stunt almost made Shiro come, and Lance knew he had a power over Shiro in that moment. His tongue reached out from where Shiro held him. It was a quick moment as he licked the precum dribbling from Shiro’s hole away… and Shiro came all over his face with a gasp. 

 

“Lance!’ Shiro spoke roughly as he pushed himself away from the desk. He was greeted by a much more well-lit Lance. He could see Lance held one eye closed as come dribbled down his face and onto the silks he wore. 

 

Lance could only giggle as a second smaller squirt came from Shiro’s dripping cock. “You think this is that hot, huh?”

 

“You’re the most beautiful, hottest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Shiro was careful as he guided Lance to sit down on his desk chair. His next ask was to grab a towel from the hall closet to wipe the excess come away… but not before Lance caught Shiro’s eye and licked away the seed near his mouth. 

 

“Happy?” Lance hummed as he reseated himself on Shiro’s lap. 

 

“Absolutely… but not as happy as you’re about to be.” Shiro said with a smirk as he caressed Lance’s dick in his pretty blue panties. 

 

“ _ Oh, professor. _ ” Lance spoke into Shiro’s ear with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pretty cool!


End file.
